James "Jimmy" Eating Two-Shoes
a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. Jimmy is tall, has blonde hair and a gap in his teeth. He wears a light green shirt and blue jeans. He has a mission to spread happiness to Miseryville which makes him a source irritation to Lucius Heinous VII, whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings. Jimmy is also distracted very easily and always thinks he can make anything fun. One of Jimmy's favorite things to do is hang out with his best friends Beezy and Heloise. He often acts before he thinks. In "Catalouge of Misery" it is shown he may have financial problems. Jimmy also has courage and will quickly step into a life threatening situation to help people. His superhero identity is Power Squid, in which he dons a squid-based "muscle enhancer" invented by Heloise, and a set of blue gloves and mask. His main powers are shooting ink from the squid's tentacles and using said tentacles as arms. Jimmy is also oblivious and slow minded to the fact that Heloise has a crush on him, even when she tries to make it obvious, somewhat due to the fact that whenever she tries to do something nice, it always backfires and turns to an evil plan. Jimmy is the only one in Miseryville who isn't afraid of Heloise for his own "reasons". He's the only one that gives her any compassion. However, he has shown some affection to her on several occasions. He was worried about her losing her job in "Catalog of Misery". He complemented on her dress in "Scent of a Heinous" and he was the only one who wanted to rescue her in "Henious vs Clown". In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Jimmy was actually seen jealous when he found out the Heloise was dating Peep(Jaymee Two-Squirrel)and stalk them all day. Jimmy is quite gullible and easy to fool. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset (some of the only things that make him upset are butterscotch and pickles), and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. Jimmy sometimes annoys other characters especially Lucius. Jimmy and Heloise appear as the only actual "humans" in Miseryville (No characters have mentioned this in the show). Jimmy apparently hasn't lived in Miseryville for very long, as shown in a few episodes, e.g. he doesn't know about hibernation in 'I Am Jimmy' or didn't know grounded in Miseryville literally means being buried to the head up in 'Pop-Sicles'. He owns a pet monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of a dog (in fact, the characters always refer to Cerbee as a dog). Jimmy lived somewhere besides Miseryville and somehow ended up there through a series of events, as he mentions snow to Beezy and Heloise, both of whom are clueless about it, as it had never snowed in Miseryville before. Jimmy's house is between Beezy's and Heloise's. He does not appear to attend school. His catchphrase is "Jimmy, you mad genius!", which he often says when he has an idea. Jimmy's and Heloise's parents are never mentioned in the show and also never appear. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Society